Chasing His Prize
by Mournless
Summary: Iroh can't help himself from wanting something...and he's going to do everything he can to get it.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

It was not uncommon for General Iroh to attract the attention of others. Female or male. Bender or non-bender. And he knew why.

He was handsome by most standards, wealthy, one of the youngest Generals in history, and being related to Fire Lord Zuko certainly didn't hurt his chances at finding bed mates. But that was it.

Bed mates. Fans. Gold diggers. These were not the people he wanted in his life, no matter how attractive they were, so he always kept his distance. It wasn't as if intimacy was something he truly needed. If he ever required...relief...well, it wasn't as though his hands were only good for fire bending. No, General Iroh had no desire to fill the place of his special person prematurely. He would wait. And he would know when he found the right person.

However, he would be lying if he said that he was entirely prepared for it when it finally happened. It started off innocently enough. The General was helping Avatar Korra to retake Republic city when he met the young earth bender. Most people would notice his eyes first. Or maybe his muscles. Perhaps even his nose. For Iroh, this was not so.

It was how he carried himself. Making jokes, trying to get those around him to laugh, always finding a reason to smile even in the worst situations, despite obviously carrying more than his fair share of burdens. The Avatar was forced to carry a world's worth of pain and problems, yet Bolin did all he could to help carry that weight, all while trying to hold up his own painful and crumbling world.

The Fire nation General had never seen such strength in one so young. And as the battle continued, so did his observation of Bolin. Only then did he notice the small things. His sweet smile, the way his hair bounced around in the wind, and how his eyes seemed to shine at anything he found beautiful.

It did not take long for Iroh to realize his growing attachment and affection for the probender. And it was shortly after their reunion that he realized the most important thing.

As he stumbled onto their meeting place, usually perfect hair in disarray, and sporting a couple new bruises here and there, everyone was glad to see him alive and well. Yet it was only Bolin who saw fit to show his joy through physical contact, rather than expression, and wrapped his arms around the General's waist, hugging him tightly as he hoisted the older male into the air, nothing but sheer delight radiating from him.

It was then that Iroh knew he loved the boy. And it was then he knew that he absolutely HAD to have Bolin for his own.

After concluding his business as a General, up to and including writing letters to the family of the soldiers who lost their lives(always the hardest thing for Iroh to do), he spent some time with Korra and her companions. One in particular. Namely, Bolin.

It started off as an outing to a recently reopened tea shop that also sold various little goodies, including (Iroh discovered from Mako)Bolin's favorite dumplings. The conversation had been easy with the boy, as it didn't take much more than a comment or two from Iroh to set Bolin's mouth running wild.

Their second date(that Bolin didn't realize was a date) was to a very pricey restaurant that Bolin never got to eat at before, which of course, required the fire bender to take him shopping for more appropriate attire. They spoke happily all the while, their conversation turning to just this side of depressing for them both when discussing Bolin's failed attempt at getting Korra to date him.

Iroh remained quite for a short while after that, feeling foolish for being jealous over a girl that had turned Bolin down. But when Bolin asked him if he was alright, obviously concerned for his companion, Iroh's drive to court him recharged to max, making him perhaps a little too eager.

Which is why part of their dinner had been so quiet.

When they arrived, Bolin could do nothing to hold back his squeals of excitement at being in such a fancy place. Sure, he d been to a super fancy shindig before, but always with his friends. This time, not even his brother was around to keep him in line. Just the General, and all he did was smile at his antics.

They were seated at a private table, so they could eat in peace away from prying eyes. As Iroh was attempting to court the boy, he would not risk even the smallest of threats, such as the other guests. And there Iroh saw fit to continue their previous conversation.

"I know things didn't work out between you and the Avatar...but do you have someone else in your life?" he questioned, acting as though it were a perfectly normal thing to be curious about. "Or has no one else caught your attention?"

Bolin didn't notice the small hopeful sound in Iroh's voice, and smiled at him. "Nope! I m still a free man!" he exclaimed, his smile quickly turning into a bereft pout. "Freedom sure is lonely sometimes, though. I wonder if I ll ever find someone."

"A strong and handsome earth bender like you has little to worry about, Bolin. I can promise you that." Iroh said, smile dripping of overly sweet sincerity, earning him a bashful and blushing Bolin.

"Awww, come on now, you're just saying that...well, it's all true, but still." Bolin responded with a grin, mood instantly lifting at the compliments.

Iroh just smiled. "It is indeed all true. Add to the fact that you re courageous, a probender, a friend of the Avatar, and you have that wonderful personality...I'm honestly very surprised that someone hasn't managed to make you their own." he said calmly, watching as Bolin's smile and blush grew bigger with each word.

"Though I can t say I'm not glad for it."

Bolin had to think about that for a minute. Two minutes. Five minutes of silence between them, and he still hadn't gotten it. "Okay, I m confused." he admitted as the General took a sip of his wine. "If I picked that apart right - seriously, that was a really weird way of phrasing whatever it was you said - then you're glad that I don t have someone?"

Iroh simply nodded. Okay, Bolin was now very, VERY confused. Why would that make him happy? Unless...oh. Oh. OH! "This is like a don't rush into things because you might miss out on something better type of thing, isn't it?"

"You're quick to catch on." he responded with a smirk, golden eyes longingly gazing at the boy from over the almost empty glass of wine.

It would take time to reel this boy in, he knew. But he was a patient man, and he knew the best things in life were worth chasing a long way.

And just like Zuko before him, he would chase this prize to the ends of the earth, never stopping until he claimed it for his own.


End file.
